


The Lady

by dustandroses



Series: A River Called Denial [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Ficlet, MMoM 2011, Masturbation, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Anya had assured him The Lady was bought and paid for, and if she was going to spend two weeks away on this buying expedition, the least Anya could do was find a nice warm place for Xander to keep his penis.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the Merry Month of Masturbation, Day 3.
> 
> Beta by Ozsaur, my hero and shit.
> 
> My inspiration for today's ficlet comes from the series of masturbation toys called Fleshlights. The specific one Anya picked out for Xander is "The Lady," which you can see below.

  


 

Xander examined the toy warily, the clunky, oversized flashlight shape seemed better suited to some kind of science fiction game than to masturbation. There was no denying its use, though, once he took the cap off the end. That was definitely supposed to be a woman’s vulva - a word he’d only learned since he started dating Anya. He’d experienced many odd things since Anya burst into his life, but this was possibly one of the strangest things she’d ever expected him to do.

He poked at the spongy pink surface of the inner sleeve tentatively; it gave and sprang back with an almost flesh-like resiliency. It made him a little uncomfortable, to be honest. He kept thinking the least he could do was offer her dinner and a movie before he touched her so intimately. But Anya had assured him The Lady was bought and paid for, and if she was going to spend two weeks away on this buying expedition, the least Anya could do was find a nice warm place for Xander to keep his penis.

He might as well try it, since she’d spent all that money on it. Anya had gone over the instructions with him thoroughly, so he knew what to do. The sleeve was nice and warm and ready for…use. Now he just needed to get hard. That was becoming a little more difficult to manage these days than in times past. He wondered if that was why Anya had agreed to spend two weeks away. She’d definitely noticed his lack of interest in sex recently.

The thing she didn’t know was _why_. There was no way Xander was going to tell her about his experience in the graveyard, jerking off while watching Spike do the same - the shock of seeing Spike orgasm while shouting Xander’s name. He was having trouble admitting it to himself, let alone sharing his shameful experience with someone else. He repeated his mantra for the fiftieth time today.

“It never happened, dammit. It. Never. Happened.”

Unfortunately, he’d repeated that phrase so many times in the last week it was worn clean through. That was why he was here, Anya’s toy in hand, trying to work up the nerve to stick his cock in a “masturbation aide.” He sighed. His life just couldn’t get any weirder. Well, at least the damned toy didn’t look a thing like Spike.

 


End file.
